


Insecurity

by SkiaWolf



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiaWolf/pseuds/SkiaWolf
Summary: Every time Mikleo doubted himself, Sorey was always there to reassure him otherwise.





	Insecurity

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the second Tumblr request! This one is based off the prompt "You fainted ... straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn't have to go to such extremes."
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The room around him was blurred as his violet eyes opened. They blinked once, twice, trying to sharpen the world around him. Moments later, it became clearer, yet he winced when a sharp pain shot through his head. The back of his hand rose to it as he frowned.

Just as he was about to speak, a familiar voice said, “Oh Mikleo, you're awake!”

“Sorey?” He flinched as he sat up, finding that he was lying in a bed at the inn, Sorey sitting in a chair by it. A book was in his hands, now being placed on a nightstand. “What … what happened?”

“You fainted.”

“ _Fainted?”_

“Yep. Fainted … straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn't have to go to such extremes.”

“Oh, shut up,” Mikleo said, reaching over to give Sorey a shove. “But … fainted? I don't think I've ever done that. That's your thing.”

“It's not!”

“Is too.”

“Well, usually. But this time it was you.” The teasing and light-hearted tone Sorey had previously been using began to falter, replaced with a concerned expression. The back of his hand reached over to press against Mikleo's forehead to check its temperature. “Seriously, you almost gave me a heart attack. Don't you remember what happened?”

Mikleo's eyebrows furrowed as he began to think. Doing so was not gentle on his head pain, yet he found that it was not unbearable. “I don't think so. Not properly, anyway. Were we … training?”

Sorey nodded. The hand which had been against Mikleo's forehead was now moving down to take Mikleo's own hand, a thumb rubbing over the back of it. “That's right. We were purifying hellions, nothing any more strenuous than usual. But then suddenly, you were kneeling on the ground, and as soon as I took hold of your arms you just fell against me, unconscious.”

“Ah … I think I'm remembering now.” The images which were returning to his mind were blurred, not quite vivid enough to truly make out, but it was enough to loosely confirm Sorey's words. “Sorry about that. Didn't mean to make such a dramatic exit of a battle.”

“Like I said, it was _one_ way to grab my attention, that's for sure.” He gave Mikleo's hand a small squeeze, his smile now forced. “We've been really worried. We took you back here straight away. I – I wanted you to rest somewhere more comfortable. As I didn't know whether you were in a serious state or not.”

Mikleo shook his head. “It's not serious, don't worry. The only thing that's really wrong with me now is my head hurting, and I'm a bit tired. That's all.”

“But fainting suddenly in battle isn't exactly normal. Mikleo, is there something you're not telling me?”

His lips pursed. Guilt rising in his chest, he could not keep his eyes on Sorey as he looked down at the bed sheets spread over his legs. He swallowed, knowing there was no use in hiding anything from Sorey.

“I've been sneaking out at night a lot to fight on my own. I think it's taken its toll more than I thought, and before I knew it, that happened.”

“But … why? We're all a team, we work together. Plus, you need rest.”

“I know that. It's been pretty stupid of me. I just …” Mikleo paused, letting out a sigh before he continued. “I guess I feel … inferior, compared to the others.”

He could feel Sorey's stare on him. “I-Inferior? Mikleo, you're just as strong!”

“I'm not saying I'm weak, but I'm certainly not as strong as them. Nowhere near as much.” He shifted his eyes back to Sorey, a sad smile on his face. “They have years upon years more experience than I do. If I'm going to stay by your side, keep fighting this battle with you all, then I need to get stronger. Otherwise I'll fall behind and only stand in your way.”

“Mikleo, don't underestimate yourself. I can't deny that they have more experience, sure, but I wouldn't be where I am now without you. I mean, think of all the times your healing has helped me, how many times you've defended me, when we've Armatized … I might have died without you there.”

“I think you're giving me _way_ too much credit there.”

“I'm really not!” The enthusiasm in Sorey's voice was impossible to ignore, Mikleo's gaze unable to divert from him. “And not only have you helped me physically, you've also done lots for me emotionally, too. You've always been there for me. And I might not have had the courage to do everything I've done without you. Don't ever think you're beneath _anyone_ in our party. Because you're not, and I think about how grateful I am for you every day.”

Mikleo could only stare for a moment as he processed Sorey's words, before a faint blush rose to his cheeks, his eyes shifting away from Sorey. “Y-You do say some embarrassing things sometimes, you know.”

“Well, if the truth embarrasses you, so be it!” Sorey slid off the chair to instead sit on the bed, pulling Mikleo into his arms. “Come on, don't be so harsh on yourself. I really am proud of you, Mikleo.”

“I … thank you, Sorey. Really.”

“It's really not a problem. But listen … please choose a different method of getting my attention next time. Something less worrying.”

“Oh, shut _up!”_ Mikleo laughed, yet allowed himself to be pulled closer regardless, returning the embrace as his head buried itself into Sorey's shoulder.


End file.
